SUKRIS: Kris' Pregnancy Period
by doubleAA10
Summary: ITS SUKRIS not Krisho. Tentang bagaimana Joonmyeon mengurus Kris, suami absurdnya di masa-masa kehamilannya. MPREG, Ficlet, humor, REVIEW please :) (SECOND SEQUEL UP!)
1. Chapter 1

**KRIS' PREGNANCY PERIOD**

**SEQUEL DARI: PWP WILD IMAGINATION CHAP 3,** Intinya tentang suho yang ngehamilin Kris karena kris tidak bisa membuatnya hamil, fix.

**Genre: FICLET HUMOR **GARING

**Pair: SUKRIS **NOT KRISHO

**KRIS WILL BE SO OOC, MENYE, NISTA, ETC.**

**DISCLAIMER: WRITTEN BY ME, NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE.**

**.**

**.**

**#KRISHO: REWIND THE PAST AND START OVER AGAIN **CHAP **3 **and **SUBMIT TO ME SLAVE **CHAP **9 **sudah diupdate! :)** REVIEW** plizzz

.

**HAPPY READING (^.^)/**

**DON'T BE SILENT.**

**NO BASHING, JUST FOR FUN**

Pagi yang cerah untuk sepasang suami istri yang masih setia bergulung mesra di atas tempat tidur, dengan Joonmyeon yang memeluk Kris dari belakang dan Kris yang membelakanginya, memberi tempat luang pada baby di dalam perutnya yang sudah berusia 10 minggu.

" eungggg… " Pria yang lebih tinggi itu menggerakan kakinya gelisah namun belum juga terbangun, merasa tidak nyaman sekaligus geli saat merasakan tangan kiri Joonmyeon, suaminya, yang memeluknya itu mengelus-elus perutnya yang agak buncit.

" wake up Kris.. ini sudah siang" Joonmyeon yang sudah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya pun terkekeh menikmati wajah tidur Kris di hadapannya, jelek sih, habis suaminya yang sok tampan itu sedang tidur dengan bibir mengangga, ileran dan… bau. Euhhh, belum gosok gigi sih.

Mulut Kris tanpa sadar mengecap-ngecap, menghalau pergerakan tangan Joonmyeon yang menggelitik telinga kirinya " euhh.. se.. sebentar.. nyamm..nyamm"

Tiada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Joonmyeon saat mengetahui kehamilan Kris, selama ini ia terus merasa khawatir karena mereka selama tiga tahun ini tidak bisa mempunyai anak, namun sekarang Joonmyeon merasa sangat bersyukur dikaruniai seorang anak, meski bukan dari rahimnya karena ia tidak memiliki Rahim.

" Direktur Kris yang pemalas.. kau sudah telat 5 menit loh, kau ngga malu sama karyawanmu kalau bosnya suka sekali terlambat masuk kantor?"

Terdengar erangan berat dari bibir tebal itu sebelum mata elangnya memicing, beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang memasuki retinanya. Wajahnya memucat ketika menangkap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan angka 10.

" huwaaa aku telatttt!"

Namja jangkung itu meloncat dari tempat tidurnya dengan barbarik lalu segera memasuki kamar mandi, menggosok gigi dan berganti pakaian, ia bahkan tidak sempat membersihkan dirinya.

KONTLANG

KLONTLANG

THUD!

" kris.. makanlah dulu, nanti kau lapar" tawar Joonmyeon yang memang sedari tadi sudah mempersiapkan sarapan suaminya, ia menghangatkan roti panggang berselai peanut butternya pada kris.

Kris mengernyit ketika ia memasukkan gigitan pertamanya, ia merasa mual ketika peanut butter itu menyapa indera pengecapannya, kacangggg!

" kris kau baik-baik saja?" namja manis itu lantas mendekati Kris dengan khawatir ketika mendapatkan suaminya bergetar-getar tidak jelas, menopang tubuhnya pada dinding dan meja makan untuk berjalan ke dispenser demi mendapat segelas air.

" ka..kacang is not..my ..styleeee"

okay! Sepertinya Joonmyeon harus membuat daftar 'not my style' suaminya karena hampir seluruh makanan di muka bumi ini sudah tercoret dari daftar makanan seorang Kris Wu sejak suami sok tampannya ini mulai mengandung anak pertamanya.

Joonmyeon mengelus-elus punggung lebar Kris ketika suaminya memuntahkan isi perutnya di dalam sink, meskipun hanya air liur yang keluar.

" baiklah untuk seterusnya tidak ada kacang, jadi kau mau makan apa tuan kris wu?" tanya Joonmyeon sebal seraya menumpukan kedua tangannya di pinggang, agak frustasi karena ia hampir tidak dapat memikirkan makanan apa lagi yang bisa dimasaknya. Suaminya menolak setengah mati ketika dimasakkan spaghetti, nasi goreng, sayur, kimchi, buah-buahan hingga daging. Damn! Persetan dengan empat sehat lima sempurna.

Kris mempoutkan bibirnya ketika ditatap oleh tatapan laser suaminya " a..aku mau pancake vanilla"

TWITCH!

" mwoh?! tapi kemarin kau bilang kau tidak mau makanan manis" tuding Joonmyeon sejadi-jadinya, karena ia mengingat suaminya yang anti makanan manis, hari ini ia pun berbaik hati membuatkan roti selai kacang yang Kurang Manis.

" Siapa bilang aku mau pancake manis? Aku mau yang pahit tapi harus pake madu!"

Seketika kacamata Joonmyeon yang dipakainya pun retak, demi apa suaminya yang mulai tidak waras ini menyuruhnya menukar rasa dari vanilla dan madu yang manis menjadi pahit.

" wu yi fan! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau makan di galaxy jauh nun disana, tapi sekarang kau sedang tinggal di bumi, jadi makanlah makanan manusia atau kau akan kutendang kembali ke tempat asalmu"

Kris kembali merenggut, kali ini dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena emosi dari hormone pregnancynya " m..myunie.. kau mengusirku… hiks… jadi kau sudah tidak mencintai.. baba and baby lagi?"

Kartu AS.

Kalau Kris sudah bergaya mewek seperti itu, mau tidak mau, suka atau tidak suka Joonmyeon pun harus menuruti segala permintaan suaminya, terkadang ia sebel sendiri karena kris mengunakan kelemahannya dengan sangat baik.

Tapi bukan karena Kris terlalu imut bergaya dengan seperti itu, sama sekali bukan. Bayangkan saja wajah datar penuh charisma yang kau tatap selama tiga tahun itu berubah total dalam waktu 10 minggu, pasti enek kan? =.= Apalagi Kris enggak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali, lebih manis dirinya kalo beraegyo ria #plak

Jadi sebelum Joonmyeon sempat muntaber dengan mulut berbusa karena menatap wajah memelas Kris lebih lama, jadi mending ia segera mengerjakan apa yang harus dikerjakan. Untunglah tidak perlu lama bagi sang jenius Joonmyeon untuk memutar otak jeniusnya dengan permintaan tragis bin ajaib suaminya.

" nah! Pancake vanilla ditambah dengan madu yang rasanya super duper pahit dan tidak ada manis-manisnya!" ditaruhnya pancake itu dihadapan suaminya yang akhirnya berhenti mewekan itu.

Kris mengedipkan matanya berulang kali menatap beberapa pancake vanilla yang distack jadi satu, dengan madu diatasnya yang dilapisi dengan batang dark coklat besar 100% super pahit yang dilelehkannya "Ini pancake? Aku pikir arang"

" damn! Makan atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah sarapanmu pagi ini Kris!" Joonmyeon mengelus dada ratanya berusaha bersabar " sabar, sabar, demi aegya" bacanya seperti mantra dalam hati.

Joonmyeon sudah sangat bersabar selama 10 minggu ini, ia masih ingat betapa gondoknya dia ketika Kris ngidam rainbow, yang dipikirnya rainbow cake, namun bukan makanan yang Kris mau, ia malah ngidam rambut pirang Joonmyeon yang super duper ganteng atau manis itu dibuat jadi warna rainbow, tujuh warna persis anak ayam yang bulunya diwarnai, atau lebih tepatnya badut cantik yang kesasar. Joonmyeon jadi harus menahan malu selama seminggu itu karena dimana ia berjalan maka ada ribuan pasang mata yang memandangnya aneh, untunglah setelah seminggu berlalu, Kris mulai enek dengan rainbow dan menyuruhnya mengecat rambutnya supaya hitam.

Kris hanya melahapnya dua kali, menyisakan ¾ pancake super pahit itu tanpa dosa " aku tidak mau makan lagi, kata baby dia mau pancake dengan ice cream goreng yang ngga dingin di atasnya"

" babaaa.. tidak ada es krim yang ngga dinginnn…" ujarnya menjambak rambutnya sendiri, kenapa suaminya yang absurdnya diluar batas itu tidak memilih makanan yang lebih normal eoh? Tau begini ia yang hamil saja bukan Kris.

" Kalau engga ada eskrim goreng aku ngga mau makan Myunnie!" jawab Kris tanpa ragu kemudian melipat tangan dan menyilangkan kaki, persis seperti bos kepada atasannya atau atasan kepada babunya.

" t..tapi baby bisa sakit kalau kau tidak makan Kris"

" gwenchana.. ha..habis myunnie sudah tidak sayang sama kita lagi, ya kan baby?" dielusnya perut gembungnya sendiri seolah berbagi penderitaan, supaya babynya kelak mengerti betapa jahat istri atau suaminya yang ia rasa sudah tidak mencintainya itu.

"Holly shiett! Jangan muka mewek itu lagi!" batin Joonmyeon galau saat melihat air mata pada permukaan mata Kris, kenapa suaminya jadi menye sekali saat mengandung heh! Joonmyeon jadi pengen terjun bebas dari namsan tower saja kalau melihat wajah najis itu lama-lama.

" ba..baiklahhh… jangan nangis… aku akan pergi mencari ice cream goreng" ujar Joonmyeon pasrah sambil meneguk ludah.

Ia keluar dari rumah dan membongkar ponselnya dari kantung celananya " ya? Kyu eomma.. persiapkan helikopterku sekarang jugaa! Kris lagi ngidam es krim goreng!"

Sepertinya ia bahkan tidak peduli bila ibu kandungnya sendiri, kyuhyun menganggapnya gila, membangunkannya pagi-pagi demi sebuah es krim goreng di cuaca sedingin es batu.

Tidak sampai semenit, helicopter kesayangannya sudah mendarat di perkarangan luasnya dan namja manis itu pun melompat ke dalam. Tidak usah bingung, sejak Kris ngidam sesuatu yang diluar batas kewajaran itu, Joonmyeon sering keliling dunia dengan helicopter tercintanya dari Sabang ke Merauke, dari benua Eropa hingga ke perdalaman Afrika, jadi bisa dibayangkan betapa kagetnya ahjumma-ahjumma penjual makanan itu kalau tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah helicopter mendarat di atap rumahnya. Money rules, bro!

_Setelah 19 menit kurang 3 detik. (_Busyeh! Itu helicopter atau pesawat tempur?_)_

" ini eskrim gorengnyaaa! Akhirnya kudapatkan juga dari Singapore" panggilnya girang, ia menenteng setinggi-tingginya eskrim coklat goreng berukuran balok gede, yang dibuat khusus oleh tukang eskrim jalanan yang entah kenapa mau saja membuatkan eskrim kering yang tidak dingin itu.

" horeyy… gomawoo myunnieee~" Kris mencium pipi kanan joonmyeon sebelum beralih membuka bungkusan es krimnya, membuat kekesalan dan kesebalan dalam hati Joonmyeon lenyap dalam detik itu juga.

Joonmyeon yang sedang komat kamit membaca mantra penolak bala dalam hati pun menghembuskan nafas lega ketika Kris akhirnya makan dengan tenang pancake hitam super pahit dengan eskrim coklat goreng di atasnya. Phieeww!

Pagi yang menantang hari ini akhirnya lewat jugaaaa~

**########DI KANTOR######### **

" Tuan Yi Fan, berkas ini harus segera dicheck sebelum jam 6 sore nantiii" giliran Lay, seketaris Kris yang frustasi karena harus mengejar waktu untuk mempersiapkan berkas-berkas penting tersebut untuk presentasi rapat, namun atasannya, Kris yang uring-uringan itu tidak mau menyentuh berkas tersebut sama sekali, tidak mood katanya.

" jangan menganggukuu layyy… aku rinduuu myeonieee.. hiksss.. dia tidak mengangkat teleponku dari tadi.. hikss..." ujar Kris galau sambil bergelantungan seperti koala pada boneka besar yang berbentuk persis seperti Joonmyeon, boneka mahal yang khusus dipesan Joonmyeon dari Amerika karena hormone pregnancy Kris yang membuat suaminya harus 24/7 berada di sisinya setiap saat karena dilanda rindu.

_Hello.. I'm myeonnie…_

Ditonjoknya pelan kepala boneka yang bisa bersuara itu dengan kesal seolah dapat melimpahkan kebenciannya pada pemuda manis itu.

_Hello.. I'm myeonnie…_

" huwaaaa… diaaa bukann myeonieee kuuu.. aku mauuu myeonnieee huwaaaaa!"

.

" tuan Joonmyeon, akhirnya kau mengangkat telepon juga, tuan yi fan sedang mengalami kram perut tuan" ujar Lay panic sedangkan Joonmyeon di seberang sana memelototkan matanya mendengar keadaan mengkhawatirkan suaminya, omo jangan sampai baby nya kenapa-kenapa.

" Krisss! Kau baik-baik saajaaaa?!" Joonmyeon berlarian di koridor gedung kantor Kris pun membuka pintu kantor suaminya, takut untuk menemukan suaminya dengan keadaan tergeletak tak berdaya. Ia bahkan lupa meminta izin pada bosnya karena sembarangan kabur saat meeting berlangsung, semoga saja bossnya cukup berbaik hati untuk tidak memecatnya.

" m..myeonnieee.. kau datannggg jugaaaaaa"

Okayy, sepertinya prediksi Joonmyeon salah total, ia dengan wajah sedatar-datarnya menatap suaminya yang melompat-lompat di atas sofa kesenangan lalu dengan semangat 45 menubruk tubuh mungilnya hingga hampir terjungkal, sepertinya ia bahkan lupa tentang kandungan yang harus dijaganya.

Joonmyeon menyipitkan mata angelicnya pada Lay, sedangkan yang dipelototi sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan minta maaf. Ia terpaksa harus membohongi Joonmyeon supaya datang kalau ingin berkasnya cepat selesai, ia tidak mau berlama-lama mengurus hormone atasannya yang semakin meraja lela.

" aku sangat merindukannmuu myeonnieee… " rajuk Kris manja sambil bergelantungan ala koala di tubuh pendek kesayangannya, sedangkan wajah tampannya ia gesek-gesek dan ia sembunyikan di leher putih Joonmyeon. Najisss...

Sedangkan Joonmyeon?

Ia mengalami sakit pinggang yang kronis karena harus mengendong anak koala super gede yang beratnya dua kali lipat dibandingkan dengan berat tubuhnya sendiri.

" myeonnieee.. jangan pulang dulu nee? Akuu bosaannnn~ aku ingin melihatmu dance myeonnie"

Joonmyeon mengedipkan kedua mata hazelnya.

ohh… untung permintaan suaminya kali ini tidak lah susah, hanya sebuah dance bukan?

Ya kan?

Namun prediksinya salah lagi ketika Lay datang membawakan gaun merah membara dengan renda-renda transparent pada lengan panjangnya serta rok yang terbelah dua di sisi kanannya yang sengaja dipesan Kris khusus untuknya.

" myeonnie sayangg.. crossdress sambil dance ala girlband untukku yahhh.. buing buing" puppy eyes itu mulai keluar lagi dan Joonmyeon tahu ia tidak mungkin dapat menolaknya.

CTARRRRRR

" asdfghjkl ! #$%^&*"

Dan dapat dipastikan charisma seorang Wu Joonmyeon berakhir menit itu juga.

**END ( mau sequelnya? angkat tangan :v aku tau kalian 1 1 pada ngakak smua)**

INTINYA KRIS TIDAK COCOK JADI ORANG HAMIL (-_-") #KABURSEBELUMDIRAJAMFANSKRIS.

AKU NGAKAK SETENGAH MAMPUS PAS NULIS SAMBIL NGEBAYANGNYA, EFEK OTAK YANG DISCONNECT KEBANYAKAN BUAT PEER. :v

MIAN KRIS KUNISTAKAN KAU DISINI LOL, AKU EMANG SUKA MENISTAKANMU #PLAK


	2. Chapter 2

**KRIS' PREGNANCY PERIOD**

**SEQUEL**

**Genre: smut? Family, humor**

**Pair: SUKRIS **

**KRIS WILL BE SO OOC, MENYE, NISTA, ETC.**

**DISCLAIMER: WRITTEN BY ME, NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING (^.^)/**

**DON'T BE SILENT.**

**NO BASHING, JUST FOR FUN**

**Ps: Makin jijay gua nulisnya xD**

" myunnieee…"

Rengekkan manja bersuara bass itu menggema untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu jam itu, pemilik suaranya tentulah seorang pria bertinggikan 190 cm yang semakin menanggalkan sifat kesemeannya dengan sifat ke uke annya yang semakin buruk. Lihatlah pria absurd itu tengah bergelung manja di samping suami berkacamatanya yang sedang duduk bersandar di atas ranjang dengan laptop yang diletakkan di atas pahanya.

" jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu Kris, kau tahu kata dokter kau harus banyak istirahat karena kau mudah lelah" bantah Joonmyeon keki karena berkas-berkas perusahaan yang harus diurusnya itu tidak siap-siap, tentu saja karena suaminya yang hamil 6 bulan itu terus menganggu konsentrasinya.

Sejak kehamilan kris menginjak 4 bulan dan perutnya semakin membesar, Joonmyeon semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kris hingga jarang lagi masuk ke kantor, semua berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya ia bawa ke rumah supaya ia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk mengurus suaminya.

" myunnieee.. akuuu bosannn! Ayooo kita keluarrr.. sudah 3 jam lebih kau berkutat terus dengan laptopmu, sekarang pilih! Aku dan baby atau pekerjaanmu?" Kris menghalau laptop Joonmyeon dan mengantikan benda tak bergeraknya itu dengan duduk menyamping di atas paha Joonmyeon dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Joonmyeon sambil menatapnya sebal, pout masih terpatri jelek di wajah tampannya.

" kata dokter kau harus tidur, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak Kris, nanti kau lelah" jawab Joonmyeon yang menutup laptopnya, ia menengadah untuk mengusap surai pirang suami jangkung yang dipangkunya kini.

" tapii akuu bosann.. kau sudah mengurungku di rumah selama 3 minggu.. aku mauu jalan-jalannn myunnie!" perintah Kris sambil meloncat-loncat kecil di atas paha Joonmyeon dengan pantatnya kesal.

" aishh! Ya ya ya! Baiklahh! Jangan patahkan kakikuuu!" erang suami yang tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil itu, ia merasa paha kurusnya sudah mau patah diduduki dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh raksasa yang super berat itu.

" yeyyy! Jalan-jalan! Jalan-jalan! Wohooooooo!" Kris mencium sekilas pipi suami manisnya sebelum melompat kegirangan dan berlari memutari kamar tidur mereka dengan kedua tangan mengepal tinggi-tinggi.

Joonmyeon sweatdrop.

" tuhan apa salahku? kenapa suami manlyku jadi menye dan kekanakan sekalii... gua kapokkk dah sembarangan menghamili anak orang huhuhu!" Joonmyeon meratapi nasibnya yang entah mujur atau sial ketika melihat suaminya bertransformasi layaknya anak umur 5 tahun yang kegirangan karena dibelikan lolipop.

Akhirnya Joonmyeon pun mengeluarkan benda yang sudah dibelinya dari gudang, jaga-jaga kalau kris akhirnya meminta untuk keluar, namun belum pernah ia gunakan pada Kris.

Tebak apa?

Kursi roda.

Iya, benda yang biasa dipakai orang yang kurang upaya.

Orang hamil dengan perut besar juga termasuk orang kurang upaya kan?

" myunnie, kau tidak bermaksud menyuruhku memakai benda itu kan?" tanya Kris facepalming.

Ia tentu tidak menyangka suaminya yang tajir itu terlalu mempersiapkan seluruh kebutuhannya, Kris yakin cuma dia satu-satunya orang hamil yang akan memakai kursi roda kemana-mana.

" tentu saja iya! berjalan dengan perut berat itu akan sangat melelahkan dan menyita seluruh tenagamu, aku khawatir kau akan terlalu capek dan mempengaruhi perkembangan baby, Kris"

Joonmyeon yang kini melipat kursi roda elektriknya ke dalam belakang mobilnya pun mengelus perut buncit suaminya sekilas dengan memperlihatkan senyum bangganya kemudian mencium puncak dari permukaan perut itu sejenak dengan penuh kasih sayang, namja manis itu memejamkan kedua mata angelicnya tanpa melepaskan bibirnya pada perut yang ia rasa agak bergerak-gerak itu, buah hati yang sepertinya menendang-nendang kecil kesenangan menyadari keberadaan daddynya.

Kris yang tadinya mau kembali protes pun terdiam melihat kelakuan romantic suaminya, kalau bisa disebut romantic. Meski kadang suami pendeknya itu menyebalkan dengan kelakuan bossynya sejak kehamilannya berlangsung, namun ia sangat menyadari betapa besar cinta dan kasih sayang yang dilimpahkan Joonmyeon padanya dan buah hatinya.

" jangan tendang-tendang jagoan daddy, kau akan membuat baba kesakitan, baby" ujar Joonmyeon berkomunikasi dengan buah hatinya, ia masih setia mengelus-elus sayang perut Kris dengan tangan hangatnya.

Kris terkekeh melihat suaminya yang masih memusatkan hampir seluruh perhatiannya pada kehidupan yang lain di dalam perutnya, ia mencoba menirukan suara baby meski suara bassnya masih menggema dengan kedua tangan mengepal imut di sisi kiri kanan wajah tampannya

" allaceo thetthy, phaphy akan jathi anak yang phaik (arraseo daddy, baby akan jadi anak yang baik)"

Aegyo super gagal dengan wajah yang salah dan pengisi suara yang salah pula.

Untunglah Joonmyeon sedari tadi terus menatap perut Kris dan tidak menatap wajahnya, kalau tidak, mungkin suami mungil itu akan pingsan kejang-kejang karena kelakuan sok unyu suami jangkungnya.

Bahkan Joonmyeon yakin kalau suatu saat ada alat khusus mendeteksi aegyo, alat itu akan jatuh ke minus dan rusak setelah mengukur level aegyoness Kris yang sudah dibawah abnormal.

" pintarnya jagoan daddy yang satu ini, jangan nappeun ne?" setelah selesai bercakap sejenak dengan kandungan Kris, Joonmyeon pun membuka pintu mobilnya, mengizinkan suami hamilnya untuk duluan menduduki kursi penumpang seraya membantunya untuk duduk karena Kris yang mulai kesusahan untuk memposisikan dirinya supaya nyaman karena kandungannya yang sudah sangat besar itu, setelah memastikan Kris sudah duduk dengan sempurna, Joonmyeon baru duduk di kursi pengendara dan menstarter mobilnya.

" jadi kita mau kemana Kris?" Joonmyeon membantu memasangkan seatbelt Kris, agak berhati-hati agar tidak terlalu menjepit diafragma suaminya.

Kris berfikir sejenak, karena hari ini Joonmyeon sudah memberi izi baginya untuk berjalan-jalan, tentu saja ia ingin pergi ke tempat yang jarang ditujunya

" umm.. kebun binatang! Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan spesies kesayanganku, ya yaa.. myeonnieee.. bolehkan?"

Joonmyeon awalnya baru menyerngitkan matanya pertanda tidak setuju, jalan-jalan di kebun binatang tentu sangatlah melelahkan, apalagi dibawah matahari yang terik, namun gara-gara wajah najis Kris yang merupakan satu-satunya senjata andalan Kris untuk meluluhkan hati suaminya sudah dikeluarkannya, jurus ampuh itu langsung membuat Joonmyeon tunduk pada permintaannya.

" lagi-lagi muka sok unyu ituu.. kuatkanlah imankuuuu ya tuhan~ myeonnie uda ngga sangguppp! T.T"

**Sesampainya sepasang suami istri tersebut di kebun binatang **

" Krisss lihaattt! Ada anakk monyet melemparkan kacang kepadaku"

" Kris! Lihat panda nya bisa wushu"

" wow! Kris, lihatlah ada unicorn! Bagaimana ada hewan legendaris ini di kebun binatang Seoul"

Kris memonyongkan wajahnya menatap suami mungilnya yang berlarian kesana-kemari.

Okay.. sekarang siapa yang kekanakan huh? Joonmyeon terlihat sangat menikmati hewan-hewan unyu itu hingga melupakan suaminya yang berada di belakang itu bergerak lambat dengan kursi roda elektriknya.

" myunnieeee~ kau tega sekali meninggalkankuu! huwaaaaa!"

Joonmyeon yang sedang di dunianya sendiri pun reflek berbalik ke belakang dengan kaget melihat suaminya menangis meraung-raung di belakangnya, hormone pregnancynya kambuh lagi.

Joonmyeon yang panic langsung mendekati Kris karena merasa berpuluh-puluh pasang pengunjung di sekitarnya menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Hey! Ia tidak meninggalkan suaminya okay, Kris saja yang terlalu sensi padahal Joonmyeon sedaritadi HANYA berjarak 60 cm di depannya.

" aishh! kris.. jangan membuat orang salah sangka, aku tidak meninggalkanmu okay?"

Kris yang merengek itu langsung berhenti kesegukkan meski masih pouting saat Joonmyeon mencium punggung tangan kanannya sebentar lalu menggenggamnya erat dan akhirnya berjalan bersisian dengannya.

" begini kan lebih baik? Huh! Kau suami yang tidak romantis myunnie! Kau kalah romantic dari Leonardo DiCaprio" Kris memalingkan wajahnya sok ngambek, sedangkan empat sudut siku-siku kembali tercetak di kepala Joonmyeon ketika ia dibandingkan sama pemeran utama dalam film titanic yang mengumbar-ngumbar keromantisannya.

" please deh! Aku lebih tampan 1000x lipat dari si singa jantan itu" balas Joonmyeon tidak nyambung, ceritanya ia cemburu nih sama si Leo Leo itu karena berhasil meraih hati suaminya yang kononnya menjadi fanboy berat dari Leonardo karena keromantisannya yang wow.

Sejak Kris hamil di bulan pertama, ia bahkan sudah menghabiskan beberapa tissue box demi mengulang film picisan itu puluhan kali sambil mewek-mewek ngga jelas, terus sampai merengek tiap hari pengen Joonmyeon dating dengannya sekali-kali di atas kapal pesiar dengan Joonmyeon yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang seperti di film, dipikirnya mau syuting film titanic versi Sukris (apa?!).

Kris menatap sekilas wajah Joonmyeon yang masih menatapnya kesal itu, dalam hati ia berpikir keras " tampan dari mananya? Yang ada cantik kali" tapi ia tidak ingin ditinggalin beneran sama Joonmyeon jadi mending ia menyimpan opini tersebut dalam hati.

" ya deh kau tampan myunnie… bahkan lebih tampan dariku" jawab Kris sarkasme tapi Joonmyeon malah tersipu bangga, ngga nyadar disindir ya bang? =.=

" karena aku sudah memujimu.. kau juga harus memujiku juga dong.. lebih imut mana? Penguin yang disana atau aku myunniee~?"

Jrengg!

bangkitlah kembali jiwa uke Kris yang tertidur selama satu menit itu.

Joonmyeon menatap ke bawah sekilas, melihat wajah datar Kris yang mirip angry bird tersebut, kedua mata dan alis mata tajam yang berusaha dibesar-besarkannya selebar mungkin dengan bibir tebal pouting dan pipi gembul yang mengembung, terus menatap ke depan pada penguin mungil nan unyu yang berjalan kesusahan dengan lucunya.

Terus menatap ke bawah lagi untuk menemukan tampang suaminya yang makin eneg untuk dilihat.

Menatap ke depan lagi..

Joonmyeon berkeringat dingin, diantara harus membohongi suaminya atau mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Kris kalau wajahnya tidak ada potensi uke-uke manisnya, malah Joonmyeon sekarang pengen ngenendang muka Kris sangkin jeleknya.

" i..iyaa deh… k..kau le..lebih .i..i..imuu..ttthh" jawab Joonmyeon dengan susah payah tanpa menatap mata Kris yang mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes, ia merasa tubuhnya disetrum ketika menjawab di bagian 'imut' itu. Oh my god! Ini tragedy!

Kris yang merasa puas dengan jawaban Joonmyeon pun menyengir lebar, untung moodswing membuatnya dapat melupakan kekesalan hatinya dalam sekejap, ia meraih tangan Joonmyeon lalu membawanya di depan kandang harimau.

" myeonnieee.. aku mau berfoto dengan kucing kesayanganku, bolehh yaaa?"

Joonmyeon menatap horror berbagai harimau besar itu menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan ingin memakannya " s..spesies yang kau maksudkan tadi? Ha.. harimau?"

_Holyy shieet! I'm doomed.._.

" ckck! Harimau itu satu spesies dengan kucing, nah itu petugasnya sudah membukakan pintu, ayo kita masuk myeonnieee!" Kris menarik tangan kurus itu ke dalam kandang harimau, membuat suami mungil yang meski ketakutan itu terpaksa harus terseret-seret di belakang.

Akhirnya Kris berfoto satu lembar dengan harimau yang katanya kucing tercantik dengan bulu putih kesilveran, entah cantik dari mananya yang ada serem kali, apalagi pas hewan besar itu mengaum. Joonmyeon yang berdiri di samping fotografernya bergetar-getar tidak jelas, diantara takut istrinya yang berada di sisi harimau putih itu diterkam karena kebanyakan mengelus bulu putihnya atau tatapan tajam harimau itu padanya.

" myeonnieeee… giliranmuuu!" Kris yang tidak menggunakan kursi rodanya pun agak berlari ke arah Joonmyeon dan mendorong pundak sempit itu mendekati harimau jantan itu. Joonmyeon meneguk ludahnya sendiri ketika wajah harimau itu mendekat ke arahnya dan menggeram pelan hingga aumannya menggema.

_please,akunggamaumatiduluakupengeniduppengenliadbabykuduluakujugabelumngenunggangikrisuntukkeduakalinya __komat kamit komat kamit._

" myeonnieee bukan di sampingnya tapi menunggangi harimau itu!" perintah Kris sewot sambil menyilangkan tangannya di atas dada, sedangkan fotografer yang bersiap-siap di sisinya menatap Kris sambil sweatdrop mendengar titahan gila pria hamil tersebut.

" mwoh?!" pekik Joonmyeon yang berdiri dengan jarak 1 m dari harimau putih itu, ia bersumpah ia melihat harimau itu meliriknya dengan ujung matanya sekali dan menjilati sisi mulutnya seperti menemukan mangsa yang empuk. _  
><em>

" ini permintaan baby myunniee, sekarang duduk di atas pundak kucing itu atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah lagi setelah baby lahir" ancam Kris yang sepertinya sangat menikmati peran antagonisnya dengan menyiksa suami mungilnya sekarang.

glek!

dengan sangat terpaksa joonmyeon memberanikan dirinya mendekati harimau itu 1mm demi 1mm.

Belum juga kaki Joonmyeon menapak kulit dari punggung harimau itu, spesies yang Kris anggap kucing itu dengan berbaik hati mengajak suami mungilnya bermain ria.

RAWWRRR

RAWWRRR

MIAWWWWWWW~

Dan diakhiri dengan peserta yang babak belur.

.

" hahahaha! Lihat mukamu myuunnieee! Wajahmu ngelawakkk!" Joonmyeon mendelik kesal kepada pria yang belum berhenti ngakak itu, ia masih menatap foto Joonmyeon yang tengah bergulat dengan seekor harimau dengan mata penuh air mata sambil memegang perut buncitnya karena sakit kebanyakan ketawa, merasa sangat puas mengerjai suami tercintanya.

" terima kasih karena kau memberikan pengalaman tak terlupakan untukku karena dicumbui harimau jantan" jawab Joonmyeon sesebal sebalnya sambil mendorong kursi roda Kris dari belakang, pria tampan itu bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk menggerakkan kursi rodanya sendiri karena kebanyakan ketawa.

" jangan marah donkk myeonniee.. kau kerennn lohh tadii" ucap Kris masih terkekeh sambil mengusap-usap lengan kanan Joonmyeon.

Suaminya yang kesalnya mulai agak reda itu membalas mengacak surai kepirangan Kris, setidaknya ia bisa membuat suami tampannya itu senang maka ia pun senang, meski harus menjadikan wajah manisnya sebagai taruhannya, sekarang wajahnya dipenuhi bekas cakaran kasih sayang oleh harimau muda tadi.

" ehh myeonniee.. lihatt! Ada alpaca!" Kris mengoyangkan lengan Joonmyeon seraya menunjuk pada ruangan kecil yang terletak agak sudut itu, dimana terdapat permainan kecil-kecilan, suami manis itu mengikuti telunjuk Kris menatap sebuah boneka alpaca berkacamata dan memakai syal itu dipanjang sebagai hadiah.

" kau mau alpaca itu? Baiklah.. akan kumenangkan untukmu" Joonmyeon mendorong kursi roda tersebut hingga ke depan permainan shotgun, ia harus menembak setidaknya 15 buah dalam waktu satu menit untuk memenangkan boneka putih itu.

" tidak! Aku juga mau main myeonnie" balas Kris tidak setuju, ia merebut senjata yang berada di tangan Joonmyeon.

" tapi kau hamil Kris, perutmu tidak akan nyampai dan akan terjepit" balas Joonmyeon yang berusaha menarik kembali senjata tersebut, tapi apa daya tenaga Kris selalu lebih kuat darinya.

" kalau begitu gendong.. Yaaa? Aku mauu mainnn~" tatapan sok inosen Kris yang memelas itu pun langsung membuat Joonmyeon diabetes, seperti biasanya.

Akhirnya Joonmyeon pun mengalah dan memposisikan tubuhnya meringkuk di depan game tembak itu, bergaya seperti main kuda-kudaan sedangkan Kris tanpa dosa menginjak pundaknya hingga ia berdiri lebih tinggi dan perut buncitnya tidak lagi terhimpir meja tinggi di hadapannya.

DOR

DOR

DOR

DOR

" ya ampun.. gua encokkk dahhh!" batin Joonmyeon merana karena tubuh berat itu bergerak-gerak di atasnya.

Bisa dibayangkan penderitaan Joonmyeon yang terlalu mengasihi suaminya itu hingga merelakan dirinya yang sangat mungil diinjak sama suaminya yang kononnya udah tinggi dan bertulang gede, gendut karena nutrisi berkelebihan ditambah dengan berat bayi yang sudah 6 bulan. Sungguh malang nasibmu Myeon~

" yahhuuu! Akuu berhasilll.. berhasil.. berhasil.. horeeey! Alpaca come to babaaa" ujarnya kesenangan dan meloncat-loncat kegirangan bagaikan dora, dengan ehem... Joonmyeon yang masih meringkuk di bawahnya.

KREKK (efek suara patah tulang)

" morisimosss..berhasil!"

" BUSYEEHHH NAGAA HAMIL! BERHENTILAH MELOMPAT-LOMPAT SEBELUM AKU MASUK UGD KARENA TULANGKU PATAH SEMUA!"

Kris menyengir garing sebelum baik-baik turun dari pundak Joonmyeon yang arwahnya seperti tinggal separuh, diantara pingsan atau tidak pingsan.

Inikah yang namanya KDRT?

Kalau iya sepertinya joonmyeon akan melapor untuk kasus komplikasi patah tulang karena diloncati brutal oleh suami sendiri.

" halooo aku ACE… salam kenal myeonnieee~" ujar Kris dengan suara melengking sambil mengoyangkan tangan kanan boneka alpaca itu di depan wajahnya mencoba untuk menghalau wajah Joonmyeon yang kembali merengut kesal.

Kris curi-curi menatap ke samping untuk melihat apakah suami mungilnya masih marah padanya, dengan mulut yang kebiasaan pouting dan mata besar menatap penuh harap pada Joonmyeon yang memegang pinggul sendiri dan jalan terseok-seok seperti baru diukein.

Mau tidak mau Joonmyeon yang tidak dapat menahannya pun tertawa melihat tingkah absurd suaminya, sekali-kali namja tampan itu bisa terlihat imut juga dengan mata puppy eyesnya yang menatapnya seperti minta belas kasihan.

" I love you my myeon myeon" Kris berinisiatif untuk mengecupi mulut tipis itu sebentar tanda terima kasih, ia terkekeh kecil lalu melarikan diri dengan kursi rodanya dari tangkapan Joonmyeon.

.

Malam pun tiba, seorang namja pendek terlihat kesusahan, atau sangat teramat kesusahan menggendong suami beratnya ala bridal style memasuki rumahnya, sepertinya suaminya sangat lelah hingga tertidur di dalam mobil dan Joonmyeon tidak sampai hati untuk membangunkan suaminya yang sudah sangat terlelap itu. Akhirnya setelah berbagai halangan menerpa seperti nabrak dinding, ngeinjak cicak, ngejatuhin pot bunga, perjuangannya yang membutuhkan kurang lebih 20 menit itu dapat membawa naga hamil itu ke atas ranjang mereka berdua.

Joonmyeon tersenyum ketika mendapatkan suaminya mengulas senyum tipis, entah mimpi indah apa yang sedang diimpikannya namun dapat membuat Joonmyeon meneliti wajah pria yang dicintainya lama, ia mengelus rahang tajamnya sebentar lalu menyibak poni pirang Kris dan membenamkan satu kecupan sayang di atas dahinya, lalu satu kecupan yang tidak pernah ia lupakan pada perut besar Kris. Pria manis itu mengelus-elus perutnya sayang sebelum menyelimuti tubuh yang kononnya dua atau tiga kali lipat dari tubuhnya itu dengan hati-hati lalu menaruh boneka alpaca Kris di sampingnya.

" good night my lovely husband, I love you"

**END**

Sumve ini garing, aku ngebayangkannya ampe mual sendiri xD plisss~ aku ngga sanggup nerusinn LOL kidding

KRIS KAU MENGERIKANNNN! :P

**masih mau sequel? CHAP terakhir kris ngelahirkan, yang mau comment! fix :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**KRIS' PREGNANCY PERIOD**

**SEQUEL 2**

**Genre: Family, humor**

**Pair: SUKRIS **

**KRIS WILL BE SO OOC, MENYE, NISTA, ETC.**

**DISCLAIMER: WRITTEN BY ME, NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING (^.^)/**

**DON'T BE SILENT.**

**NO BASHING, JUST FOR FUN**

" Myunniee~ bagusan ini atau yang ini?"

Joonmyeon menatap datar suaminya yang sedang berbelanja pakaian anak dengan girangnya, tentu saja mereka harus mempersiapkan kebutuhan babynya saat lahir nanti apalagi sekarang kandungan Kris sudah hampir menginjak bulan ke 9. Sebagai ayah yang baik, tentu saja Joonmyeon harus menemani suami hamilnya berbelanja namun ia dibingungkan oleh selera Kris yang super aneh.

" Myunnn~ kok ngga jawab sih? Lebih bagus yang pinky ini atau yang polkadot?" Kris masih menimang-nimang baju yang hampir menyerupai dress mini yang panjangnya hanya berukuran dua puluhan centi itu.

Joonmyeon mengusap wajahnya frustasi" Krisss.. Apakah kau melupakan kalau anak kita itu COWO.. KEMBAR"

Kris mengepout sebal, ia memang tahu kalau dua anak yang dikandungnya bukan perempuan tetapi entah naluri keibuan apa yang membuatnya sangat suka membeli pakaian perempuan, terutama yang imut-imut seperti dress berenda atau polkadot supaya ia bisa mendandan bayinya layaknya barbie " tapi baju ini kan lucu myunnie.. Apalagi baby kan masih kecil, tidak apa-apa donk kalau dipakaikan baju perempuan"

" Tapi baju perempuan yang kau belikan sudah banyak sayang.. Sekali-kali beli donk baby kita baju laki-laki" Joonmyeon mengambil sembarangan dua kemeja putih dengan corak-corak hitam seperti lembu di sampingnya dan menaruhnya di keranjang belanja tanpa sepertujuan suaminya.

" Mwoh? Baby kita bukan lembu myunnie" bantah Kris yang memaksa mengeluarkan kemeja itu dari tempatnya sedangkan tangan Joonmyeon lebih cepat untuk mencegahnya.

" Daripada kau yang lebih absurd membelikan anak kita eyeliner dan maskara!"

Dan terjadilah tarik menarik baju anak antara kedua suami-istri itu, atau suami-suami, keduanya bahkan menghiraukan para staff yang berusaha melerai hingga didepak keluar oleh petugas keamanan karena membuat para bayi-bayi di dalam toko itu menangis karena pencemaran suara.

" Hahhhhh~ aku capekkkk"

Kris yang sudah pulang dari aktifitas shoppingnya pun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya terlentang di atas kasur, padahal dari tadi ia bahkan hanya duduk di atas kursi roda elektrik dan tanpa menenteng barang belanjaannya yang super banyak.

Sedangkan dibelakangnya terlihatlah pria mungil yang mengekori suaminya dengan sangat menyedihkan, wajah angelic Joonmyeon terlihat kusut dan berpeluh karena kelelahan dengan kedua tangan penuh dengan kantong belanjaan yang bila ditimbang mungkin akan mencapai 15 kg. Entah barang tidak penting apa saja yang dibelikan suaminya tadi selama 5 jam penuh di shopping mall.

" Myunnieee~ buatkan aku jus markisa donkk.. Aku haus" rengek Kris manja yang masih terlentang sambil menatap penuh harap Joonmyeon akan melaksanakan permintaannya, Joonmyeon yang masih belum imun dengan wajah ngenes Kris pun hanya menghela nafasnya mengaku kalah, ia meletakkan barang bawaannya dan melesak keluar kamar untuk membuatkan permintaannya**."- eerrr, tapi bagaimana membuatkan jus markisa? Apa diblender sama kulitnya yah?" **

Selagi Joonmyeon berkutat dengan pikirannya, Kris dengan kurang ajarnya membaca novel di kamar beruangan AC nya dengan santai, terlebih bersiul-siul riang saat mendengar suara KOMPYANG, KOMPRANG di dapur sana, membayangkan bagaimana suami mungilnya yang sangat lost dalam hal dapur itu membuat Kris tersenyum-senyum menahan tawa sendiri.

45 menit kemudian.

" Ini krisss..jusnya sudah siap" Kris menghentikan kikikannya ketika Joonmyeon memasuki ruangan mereka dan memberinya jus tersebut, Kris bahkan tidak melewatkan perban hansaplast yang melilit di setiap jari-jari suami mungilnya.

Kris yang melihat pengorbanan tangan Joonmyeon pun terenyuh, tidak menyangka suaminya yang sangat anti luka itu rela melukai tangannya demi membuatkannya jus. Namun disedotnya kembali air mata harunya dan ingusnya ketika ia melihat ke bawah, mendapati jus merah kecoklatan di dalam mug tersebut.

" Eer.. Myunnie..ini jus markisa? Kok warnanya gini?" Joonmyeon mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah, habis ia sebenarnya tidak tahu seperti apa warna jus markisa dan rasanya. Ia melihat Kris dengan ragu mencicipi rasa jus tersebut, sedetik kemudian ia memperlihatkan wajah jeleknya " aseeeemmmm~"

Ya iyalah asem, habis Joonmyeon tidak menambah gula di dalam jus tersebut, belum lagi ia memblendernya beserta kulit dan bijinya. Myeonnie..myeonnie...

" Tidak enak ya Kris.. Aku buatkan lagi deh" Kris menggeleng masih dengan wajah buteknya, ia menyodorkan mug berisi jus tersebut kepada Joonmyeon "aku tidak mau minum lagi.. Myunnie yang minum yah"

" Hehh?" Joonmyeon dengan lugunya menerima mug tersebut.

" Minum myunnie.. Kan kau sendiri yang bilang makanan itu tidak boleh dibuang-buang.. Sayang..." Nasihat Kris yang menghafal luar otak nasihat Joonmyeon, senjata makan tuan, akhirnya Joonmyeon terpaksa meneguk cairan super asem itu seteguk demi seteguk, sedangkan Kris menatap berbinar suaminya yang terlihat sangat manly tersebut, meminumnya tanpa berjengit keaseman meski bahunya sempitnya bergetar-getar tidak jelas.

" Yeeyyy! Habiss.. Myunnieku perkasaaa" Kris menghadiahi sebuah kecupan di bibir yang berlepotan cairan merah Joonmyeon, cara terampuh untuk membuat suami mungilnya tidak kesal lagi padanya, lagi pula Kris memang sangat suka mengusili Joonmyeon, melihat wajah sengsaranya memberikan kepuasan tersendiri pada Kris, kapan lagi ia bisa menistakan suaminya kalau bukan pada saat hamil. HoHoHo~

" Ishhh.. Makin bandel yaah sekarang.." Joonmyeon mencubit pipi tembem Kris dengan gemas ketika ia menyadari suaminya mengerjainya kembali.

" Akhh!" Pria mungil itu langsung panik melihat ekspresi kesakitan Kris " mian..apa aku terlalu keras mencubitmu.. Aku tidak menyakitimu kan sayang?"

Kris tersenyum tipis ketika Joonmyeon mengusap wajahnya khawatir " tidak apa-apa myunnie.. Hanya saja baby tadi menendangku" ujarnya sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang sangat membengkak berisi dua kehidupan yang sangat aktif itu.

" Jja.. Ayo kita merapikan belanjaan baby" Kris menarik tangan Joonmyeon ke ruangan baby yang sudah disiapkannya, mereka mengeluarkan puluhan potongan baju yang beberapa pasangnya berwarna senada-kembar- dan melipatnya di atas baby box masing-masing yang diatasnya terdapat mainan-mainan berbentuk bintang yang berputar pelan.

Kris mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, merasa ada yang kurang dengan dinding kamar baby mereka yang sangat polos berwarna cream dan putih

" myunnieee... Kita ganti warna dindingnya yukkk" Kris bergelayut manja pada lengan Joonmyeon yang masih setia melipat pakaian mungil itu.

Joonmyeon ikut melihat sekelilingnya, menurut insting kelakiannya warna putih sudah sangat cocok, tapi ia tetap mengalah karena Kris pada akhirnya akan tetap memaksa dan mewek-mewek tidak jelas. Intinya myunnie akan tetap kalah pada wajah nista suaminya " boleh.. Mau warna apa kris?"

" Pinkkk!"

Joonmyeon facepalm.

Pink~ again! Asdfghjkl*- sudah banyak warna pink yang tercemar di ruangan baby ini paling dasar adalah baby boxnya yang berwarna pink, seprei hello kitty, lemari pink, eyeliner pink meski untungnya tidak ada yang menjual maskara berwarna senada- intinya Joonmyeon sudah sangat membenci warna pink dan kalau bisa ia ingin membumihanguskan warna melambai tersebut dari permukaan bumi.

Dengan didesak oleh raungan Kris yang menggeliat memutar di atas lantai sambil menjerit-jerit " myunnie sudah ngga sayang lagi sama baba huwaaa" akhirnya Joonmyeon pun menelepon kyu eomma untuk membawakan dua gentong cat berisi pink menyala-seperti stabilo- yang sukses menghentikan raungan manja Kris.

" Myunnieee.. Di atas masih ada yang putih"

" Myunnie yang pojok bawah masih kurang rata"

"Myunn~ myunnnn~ myunnnieee~"

Joonmyeon yang lagi serius mengecat dinding sambil membelakangi Kris pun makin emosian, ia seperti mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Kris itu layaknya malaikat pencabut nyawa- dan kalau bisa memilih Joonmyeon lebih rela menyumbat kedua telinganya supaya tidak mendengar rengekan Kris yang memanggil namanya dengan manja tersebut.

" Aishhh... Aku bukan tukang cat! Huhuhu" Joonmyeon meratapi nasib malangnya yang diatur-atur Kris seperti consule game up-down-left-right-A-B-L1-R2.

Fwieewhh! Padahal uang di brangkasnya berjibun dan ia bisa dengan mudahnya menyewa tukang cat untuk mewarnai dindingnya tapi suaminya malah memaksanya untuk sendiri mengecatnya. Dari pengalaman ini Joonmyeon baru tahu dollar tidak bisa membeli segalanya.

" A.. Akhhh!"

Joonmyeon lantas menjatuhkan rollernya ketika mendengar erangan Kris, ia segera berbalik ke belakang untuk menemukan suaminya berbaring lemas di atas lantai sambil memegangi perutnya.

" M..myunniee..perutkuu.. Ahhh.. Sakiiittt" jeritnya pilu, Joonmyeon semakin panik ketika kakinya mendekati Kris itu menginjak suatu cairan yang berbau amis, tidak butuh lama bagi otak jeniusnya untuk mengetahui itu adalah air ketuban Kris yang pecah.

Joonmyeon tanpa babibu langsung mengangkat ala bridal style tubuh jangkung Kris yang jauh lebih berat dari chapter sebelumnya itu ke dalam mobilnya dan langsung melajukannya ke jalan raya.

" Aaakkh! Myeoonnn! Sakiittt huwaaaa!" Dijambaknya helai hitam Joonmyeon dari belakang, berusaha mengundulkan suaminya dengan segenap kemampuannya ketika Kris merasakan adanya kontraksi berkelebihan dari perutnya.

" Iyaaa sayanggg iyaaa.. Inii macetttt! Sabarrr akhhh! Jangann dijambakk makin kerass" bahkan pipi tembem Joonmyeon pun menjadi target kebrutalan Kris, ia mencubitnya dengan kesal seolah dapat mengurangi kesakitan pada perutnya sedangkan rambut Joonmyeon sudah berantakan seperti diterpa tornado.

" Akhh! Cepatt! Annnhhh~" desah Kris sambil memeluk perutnya sendiri, entah apa yang didesahkannya sehingga membuat Joonmyeon meneguk ludahnya tidak tahan. _Oh please Myeonnie.. Jangan membuat author merubah rated fanfic ini -.-". _

" Myunnieeeh... Cepatlahhh.. Ohh! KEPALANYA KELUARRR"

Jderrr!

Berakhirlah fantasi liar Joonmyeon, ia dengan wajah pasi langsung membuka pintu belakang dan mengangkat tubuh suaminya dengan tergesa-gesa, membiarkan mobilnya dengan pintu terbuka berhenti di tengah jalanan yang macet.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari menyongsong rumah sakit kurban lelaki terdekat sambil mendekap erat suaminya yang terus mengerang-erang kesakitan di gendongannya, menghiraukan tatapan aneh sekaligus geli dari para pengguna jalan trotoar yang melihat pria mungil mengendong pria jangkung berdaster yang sudah mau melahirkan.

.

" Aaaahhh! Myunnieee akhhh! Aku membencimuuuu! Inii sakitttt pabbooo!"

Joonmyeon yang rambutnya masih ditarik-tarik itu hanya bisa pasrah menangis dalam hati namun tetap menenangkan suaminya yang sedang melahirkan itu " iyaa sayang.. Aku tetap mencintaimuuuu.. Sebentar lagii selesaiii kokk..bertahanlahhh akhhh"

Joonmyeon yakin ia akan beneran gundul sebentar lagi ketika kedua tangan Kris semakin brutal menjambak rambutnya.

" Dorong nyonya wu.. Dorong! Tarik nafasss!" Titah Chanyeol, dokter yang menangani pria yang hamil tersebut.

Joonmyeon mendelik tidak senang ketika dokter spesialis kandungan itu menatap intens selangkangan Kris yang mulai mendorong keluar kepala baby pertamanya. " Heh! Dokter cabul! Apa maksudmu hah menatap tubuh suamiku sepertu itu?!"

Niatnya sih mau main tabokkan sama dokter yang Joonmyeon rasa menelanjangi Kris dengan matanya, namun niatnya terbatalkan karena jambakan Kris yang semakin membunuh " kauu yang cabulll myeoonn! Aku hamil karena kau rapeee bodoohh! Akhhh! Keluarrr myeonnhh! Babynya Keluarr! Ahhh!"

" Jangan buka kartu ASku di depan dokter mata keranjang ini.. Adooowww! Iyaaa baby sweety honey sayang! Lain kali aku yang hamill! Owhhh!"

Entah bagaimana bayangan para pasien serta suster perawat di luar ruangan yang mendengar suara gaduh suami-istri yang disertai pekikan, desahan dan jeritan ngebass pria yang lagi lahiran di dalam sana.

**#####1 minggu kemudian####**

Akhirnya Kris yang sudah sehat itu dapat dipulangkan ke rumahnya beserta kedua baby mungil yang berada di gendongan pasangan suami-istri itu, dengan Baekhyun yang tertidur manis dan menyembunyikan wajah tembemnya di dada Kris sedangkan Luhan yang melihat kesana kemari dengan mata rusanya yang lincah.

" Eeerr... Myeoniee.. Kenapa ruangan baby kita warnanya pink?!" Tanya Kris horor.

Joonmyeon menyipitkan matanya" hello kris sayang.. Jangan lupa bahwa dulu kau yang minta ruangan baby kita dipoles dengan warna pink semua" Kris nyengir-nyengir ngga jelas.

" Kalau begitu kita cat ulang yuk ruangan baby kita.. Kan lulu sama byun kan cowo" Joonmyeon menatapnya bete, padahal dari dulu ia sudah memberikan alasan yang sama kepada Kris tapi naga keras kepala itu tidak mau mendengar perkataannya sama sekali- _that damnit pregnancy hormon_.

" Jadi kau mau mengecatnya warna apa kris? Biru?" Joonmyeon menaikkan alisnya, Kris menggeleng sambil tersenyum antusias.

" Hitam- terus kita gambar galaxy di atapnya yuk jadi baby kita tahu darimana nenek moyangnya berasal"

Joonmyeon menganga " suamiku makin absurd ya Tuhan.. Huhuhuuuu"

**#####epilog######**

" Jadi eyelinernya harus dipoles seperti inii" Baekhyun kecil yang sudah di kelas TK itu memperagakan cara menggunakan eyelinernya pada anak perempuan di kelasnya, ia bahkan jauh lebih pintar memoles mata puppy eyesnya hingga berbentuk cat eyes-fish eyes-dog eyes-medusa- lupakan.

Sedangkan beberapa centimeter dari Baekhyun ada kembarannya yang super cantik tengan bercosplay ria dengan pakaian perempuan dan wig dengan panjang sebahu, mengewink kepada namja-namja sekelasnya yang terpesona akan kecantikannya, sedangkan membuat para yeoja mengigit kuku sebal melihat luhan yang kononnya namja jauh lebih cantik darinya.

Tidak lama kemudian, kedua anak kembar itu mendengar suara jeritan-jeritan wanita yang berfangirling ria, yang diduga para istri yang tengah menjemput anaknya sepulang sekolah- menatap kagum pada sesosok pria jangkung berkaca mata hitam yang keluar dari mobil Audinya.

_" Aduhh! Keren sekalii pria itu.. Apakah dia model?" - " seandainya suamiku setampan dan sekeren dia" - " ayahnya siapa ya? Eh lihat, itu si kembar"_

Semua penghuni sekolah itu menatap dua sosok anak TK yang cantik itu berlari-lari ke arah Kris sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya kegirangan, yang juga dibalas dengan rentangan tangan lebar dari Kris yang sudah merindukan anak-anaknya- _" ohh, jadi dia ayahnya lulu dan byunie"_- para wanita itu tersenyum geli menatap kedekatan anak-ayah itu sebelum dua suara cempreng itu menjerit...

" MOMMYYYY!" **-wtf.**

END

Ps: don't judge the book my its cover. LOL

Yess! XD akhirnya selesai juga ff ini! :) bagaimana? Cukup puas? Moga2 bisa bikin ngakak yaa heheee.. Terakhir.. Review?


End file.
